


(Unofficial) Grrl Power #705.5

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Grrl Power (Webcomic)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien on Human, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ball Fondling, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blue Balls, Condoms, Consentacles, Continuation, Cunnilingus, Cute, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Frix, Fur, Furry, Grooming, Halo - Freeform, Happy Sex, IN SPACE!, Literary Lewdness, Lots of Cum, Muscles, NSFW, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pubic Hair, Sex, Sydney Scoville Jr., Tentacle Job, Tentacles, Unshaved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, furry on human, grrl power - Freeform, safe sex, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: This fanfic comes from the "Grrl Power" webcomic written by Dave Barrack. This is my take on what happened between chapters 705 and 706 of the actual webcomic. The cunnilingus scene was written before Dave posted a page implying that Frix and Sydney didn't partake in that act, but I felt that I should keep it in my story since I had already written an entire scene around that act.Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic and please go read Dave's webcomic at Grrlpowercomic.com. His characters are awesome and it's easily one of my top five favorite webcomics of all time.





	(Unofficial) Grrl Power #705.5

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION (Contains Spoilers!)
> 
> Sydney Scoville Jr. is a shy nerdette who lives in a world where humans have recently started to develop superpowers. While scuba diving near the Florida Keys she discovered seven strange orbs buried in a coral reef. After returning home she tried to hide the objects until she found herself in the middle of a bank robbery where she met Lt. Colonel Maxima Leander, a gold-skinned superheroine who works for a newly-formed, superhero-focused branch of the military called Archon. After seeing Sydney’s strange behavior during the robbery she suggests taking her back to Archon since having someone with powers running around unsupervised isn’t a very good idea. After some waffling Sydney consents and follows Max back to Archon HQ. After meeting several other supers and members of Archon Sydney finally reveals the orbs that she found and explains how each orb gives her a different type of super power. After agreeing to become an Archon recruit Sydney goes on several missions with Max and other superheroes. Her most recent mission, however, has left her stranded in space when a bloodmage opened a portal to her homeworld and Sydney failed to cross back through the portal with her other comrades as it was closing. After a somewhat intense battle with strange, alien creatures Sydney managed to upgrade her orbs and found herself on an inhabited space station where a woman named Cora found her and introduced herself as a friend of Xuriel, one of Sydney's teammates from Archon, also known as Dabbler. She explained that Dabbler contacted her shortly after returning through the portal and asked if she could search for Sydney. It took a little convincing, but soon Sydney was on her way back to Cora’s spaceship. Once onboard Sydney was greeted by a reverse harem of beefy men in skintight suits. After being introduced to each of them she then meets the ship’s medic/mechanic, Frix. Upon seeing that he was covered in fur and resembled a blue and grey anthropomorphic wolf with small horns she immediately asked if she could brush his fur. He was a bit taken aback by the sudden request but then he remembered that she was a friend of Dabbler, who is a succubus, and consented. After patching Sydney’s wounds from her earlier fight Frix suggested that they bathe each other since Sydney was in desperate need of a bath and he still wished to take her up on her offer. Even though it felt like her heart was about to fly out of her chest Sydney agreed. After a few more awkward moments Sydney managed to relax enough to take her shirt off for the bath as long as Frix turned his back first.

(Continued from Grrl Power #705) 

Once Frix had his back turned Sydney shyly slipped her wet t-shirt and panties off and set them on the edge of the bath. “Okay… You can turn around now…” she said as her cheeks continued to shine bright red. 

When Frix turned around he noticed that Sydney was still covering her chest with her arms. “This is progress,” he said with a smile. “But if we are going to bathe each other then you’re going to need to relax a bit more.” He slowly started walking toward her. The water of the bath was just above his knees, allowing Sydney to get a good eyeful of his girth due to his brazen nakedness. Sydney backed herself up in the bath until her back was pressed against the edge of the bathing pool. Her heart was beating so loudly that she could barely hear the waterfall next to her which constantly filled the pool with fresh water. She assumed that there was some sort of advanced filtration system in place since the spaceship presumably only had a finite amount of space to store grey water without filtering it and reusing the filtered water as fresh water. With her heart thumping against her chest Frix reached over her and touched the edge of the pool. A hidden control panel chimed under his fingertips and a space in the floor opened up to reveal a storage compartment for cleansing soaps and shampoos as well as washcloths and towels. The towels and cleansing products lifted to floor level and Frix picked up one on the bottles and a washcloth. 

“May I?” he asked after wetting the cloth and pouring a teal-colored gel onto it. Sydney nodded her head and reflexively twitched as the fur-covered alien ran the warm rag over her skin. She could feel the sweat and dirt as it was wiped away to reveal the pale, sun-starved skin underneath. As Frix continued to wipe her neck and shoulders Sydney couldn’t help but think how strangely good it felt to have someone else run their hands over her in such a way. Normally if a guy touched her like this she would make him eat his own teeth and then break her foot off in his ass as punishment for his transgression. Now however she was taking deep breaths and feeling herself slowly relax more and more with every movement of Frix’s hand. Sydney’s head was spinning and everything around her seemed to moving at a snail’s pace and warp speed all at the same time. Before she knew it Frix had her hand in his and was running the cloth over he fingers and wrists and then up her arm. When he got to her armpit Sydney started to giggle. 

Cocking an eyebrow Frix asked, “Is something funny?”

Sydney looked at him through her golden hair and answered, “N-no… I’m just a bit ticklish right there.” She saw the look in his eye when she said that and held up a warning finger. “I swear to God if you start tickling me I’ll rip your dick off and make you eat it before shoving your tail inside of your own goddamn asshole. Dont. Even. Try.” 

Frix held his hands up defensively. “All right. Message received, loud and clear. No tickling.” He then lowered his hands and asked, “Well, what would you propose then?”

Sydney thought for a second and said, “Well… as long as you’re not TRYING to tickle me I think it should be fine…” 

Frix nodded and then lifted the small human’s arm before scrubbing her armpit and gliding the cloth down the side of her chest and belly. Sydney struggled not to laugh as the alien scrubbed her body. Once he was done with her neck, arms, and shoulders He asked her to turn around so that he could wash her back as well.

Sydney nodded her head and turned around, keeping her hands over her exposed breasts the entire time. 

Once her back was fully exposed to him, the grey and blue humanoid placed some more gel on the cloth and began rubbing it over Sydney’s smooth skin. As he did so he noticed that she had several bruises on her back that she hadn’t mentioned when they were in the medical bay earlier. “It must have been quite the battle.” He commented as he ran the cloth of the tender areas. 

Sydney cooed as the warm, soapy water washed the grime from her back. “Ooh~ Yeah~ It got pretty intense, heh. But it was nothing that me and my orbs couldn’t handle.” With that she made one of the seven balls that wreathed her head fly to her hand. Grabbing it she pantomimed as she added, “I was all, ‘PEWPEWPEW! Take that shitbags!’ and those were all, ‘Nooo~ We’re gonna tell our douchebag big brothers on you!’, and then I noticed that the Eldritch fuckboy that tried to waist me and my team was just chilling while I ran the gauntlet. Needless to say I diverted my attention to him and soundly wiped the interplanetary floor with his sorry ass after giving him a laser enema!” She then crossed her arms and allowed herself a smug smile as she recalled her triumphant victory.

“Such a mighty warrior.” Frix teased as he prodded a bruise on her lower back causing Sydney to wince from the pain.

“Okay, I may have gotten banged around in my bubble shield a bit during the fight, but it’s not that bad.”

As Frix scrubbed away the last bit of dirt on her back he pulled his hands away and focused his attention on her naked back. “Not bad at all, I’d say~”

Sydney suddenly realized that she had uncovered herself while gesturing to Frix about the battle and quickly covered her chest again. She started to blush again as she realized how silly she was being. Here she was, nerdette supreme, riding on an actual spaceship, and taking a bath with a hot blue-furred alien hunk after almost being killed on a planet that was literally light years away from Earth, and she was being shy about it? Slowly she dropped her arms and turned to face Frix. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she tried to relax. Once facing him she reached up and ran her fingers through the fur that covered his chiseled abs. “Heh, sorry for being like this… It’s just that I don’t find myself in these kinds of situations very often…” 

Frix could sense her sincerity and pulled her in for a comforting hug. Sydney buried her face in his chest and let out a long sigh as she let the weight that she had been carrying since she was rescued fade away. Frix had been vetted by Cora, and now Sydney herself was sure of what kind of person he was. For the first time she started chasing Sciona she finally let herself truly relax. When she pulled back Frix could see a noticeable change in her demeanor. “Feeling better now?” he asked. 

Sydney nodded her head.

“I’m glad. Because now it’s time to wash your front.” He held up the suds-covered cloth and smirked.

Now that she was relaxed Sydney smiled back at him and walked over to edge of the bathing pool. Once there she sat on the edge and crossed her legs before saying, “Well, get to it then~” 

Frix was glad to see her like this. It made the entire experience much more enjoyable. As he approached Sydney she leaned back and braced herself up by putting her hands on the floor behind her. Like this Frix was allowed an unimpeded view of her modest breasts and soft belly. Taking a deep breath he ran the soapy cloth over Sydney’s collarbone and slowly worked his way down and over her breasts.

Sydney bit her bottom lips and let out a pleasured sigh as the cloth slid over her perky, pink nipples. She had to admit that it was nice to let someone pamper her for once in her life. She could feel her breathing getting heavier the the longer Frix rubbed and scrubbed at her chest. She was just starting to moan and feel really good when the fur-covered hunk moved the cloth down to her belly. He didn’t spend much time there for fear of Sydney becoming ticklish again.

After a few swipes with the cloth Frix rinsed it in the water and added more soap. After sudsing the cloth he pulled one of Sydney’s legs up from the water and began slowly running the cloth up the length of her calf towards her thigh. 

Sydney closed her eyes as she focused on Frix’s touch. His movements were careful but deliberate. She could tell that he was practiced at this, and she knew that she had Cora to thank for that. She cooed softly as Frix’s hand deftly scrubbed both of her legs and feet and then moved towards her inner thighs. She playfully tried to keep her legs together, but Frix’s experienced hands quickly coaxed them into opening under his touch. As he began rubbing her privates with the cloth she looked up at him and playfully said, “B-bad dog~ Who said you could touch me there~?”

Frix smiled down at her and answered, “It would be a neglection of my duty if I didn’t finish what I started~” 

Sydney giggled before moaning loudly as a jolt of pleasure shot through her loins. Frix’s washcloth-covered hand was doing a fair bit more than just cleaning her up down there. He let his fingers play an erotic melody over her labia and clitoris, and just when Sydney started to feel herself approaching the precipice of pleasure Frix pulled his hand away. The blonde girl groaned in frustration before scowling at Frix who was smirking at her. She could tell that he knew exactly what he’d just done. 

“H-hey…” she demanded. “Wh-what happened to finishing what you start?” 

Frix continued smiling as he picked up a bucket and filled it with clean water. He then started pouring the water over Sydney as he spoke. “I fully intend to finish, but since this is supposed to be a grooming session I wanted to get you properly clean before grooming you as if you were a female of my own species~”

Sydney watched as all of the soap bubbles were rinsed from her body. Then, as she was trying to figure out what Frix meant, she felt something warm and wet glide up her neck to the base of her ear. The furry alien’s snout was now only millimeters away from her and he was using his long, canine tongue to lap at her smooth and pale skin.

“O-oh~” Sydney sighed. “That feels nice~” She closed her eyes as Frix continued to use his tongue to explore her body. As the wetness of his tongue spread from one side of her neck to the other Sydney tilted her head back, giving Frix plenty of room to groom her however he pleased.

Frix couldn’t help but marvel at the subtly sweet yet spicy flavor that the small human’s skin give off even after being washed. As Sydney moaned under him Frix felt the pleasure inside of himself begin to rise. Sydney was nothing like Cora. With every lap of his tongue she savored the pleasure that was brought forth. He started to blush underneath his fur as he realized that he was finding her to be more cute than he originally thought. 

As Sydney felt herself falling deeper into ecstasy she also felt Frix’s tongue move from the base of her neck down to her collarbone. Then without realizing what she was doing she bent her back and stuck her chest forward, presenting her humble bosom so that it might too receive such tender treatment. 

Frix cought onto the movement almost immediately. With a fluid movement he ran his fingers up Sydney’s back before sliding his arm behind her and holding her in a fluffy, one-armed embrace. He then ran his tongue up her sternum before giving the undersides of her breasts several long licks before circling one of them and focusing his entire attention on the puffy pink areola and hardened nippled that centered it. 

Sydney’s arms where starting to go weak from supporting herself so she allowed her arms to relax and let Frix’s muscular arm support her instead. When she felt Frix’s tongue start lolling on her nipple she let one of her eyes open so that she could see the large canid man as he sucked and licked at her chest. Without thinking she lifted her arms and started petting his dark blue hair. As her fingers ran through the thick strands she also began to rub his ears. They weren’t exactly like dog ears; they were finned and had small lengths of cartilage running through them that made gave them a unique and alien look and feel. As Sydney played with his ears she felt Frix’s free hand glide up her belly and then give her other breast a light squeeze. It was then that Sydney heard Frix moan into her chest. When she looked down she could see that he was looking up and her, and as their eyes locked she could see an expression of agonizing pleasure on his face. 

“Are… are your ears sensitive?” she asked as her face started to regain its redness from earlier. 

Frix averted his eyes before nodding an affirmative.

Sydney pulled her hands away and said, “Well… I think that’s pretty cute…” 

Frix gave her breast one last lick before replying. ”It does feel really good, but for now please allow me to focus on your pleasure. You can help me with mine after~”

Sydney smiled coyly. “Ladies first, huh? What a gentleman~”

The large alien chuckled before lowering Sydney’s naked back to the floor. In response the small human bit her bottom lip and rubbed her thighs together. The seven ethereal orbs that ringed her head now hovered just above the floor as her golden hair spread out in a circle reminiscent of a two-dimensional halo. 

As Frix sniffed and kissed Sydney’s belly he gently spread her legs apart with his hands. As they spread apart he was granted an unimpeded view of Sydney’s glistening lower lips. He could tell by both sight and smell that she had been getting wet for a while now, but as he lowered his face, ready to indulge in the exotic nectar before him, he felt a pair of hands grab his horns and stall his advance. Looking up his golden eye’s caught Sydney’s and he noticed that she had an embarrassed look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” He ask with genuine concern.

Sydney was blushing hard again and looked away from him. “The thing is…” she started. “I didn’t really mind earlier since you weren’t looking directly at it, but…” She lowered her voice so Frix would have to strain to hear her. “I’m sorry that I’m so overgrown down there… I usually shave before I go on a date, but I… kinda didn’t have the chance this time… Sorry…”

A chuckle escaped Frix’s lips and Sydney was about to blow up at him for laughing at her, but the wolf-like alien held up and said, “Sydney… I’m covered in fur. Haha. Your little blonde curls don’t bother me in the slightest.” He lowered his snout and let her pubic hairs tickle his jet black nose. “If anything, this is a refreshing change of pace from Captain Cora who isn’t even capable of growing hair here.” Sydney’s mind was set somewhat at ease, but the way Frix continued to sniff her pubes kept her face red with blush. It wasn’t until his wet nose brushed against her clit that she leaned her head back again and mentally said, ‘Fuck it. If he’s good with it, I’m good with it.’

Once Sydney relaxed Frix resumed his previous advance, pressing his tongue against Sydney’s labia and lapping at the viscous fluid that covered them. He could feel her legs tremble against the side of his face as he continued to show off his canine abilities. 

As Sydney writhed in pleasure, Frix decided to run his hands up her sides. The feeling made Sydney stretch her arms over her head as she let out a long, pleasured sigh. Frix smiled at the reaction and then decided that he’d had enough of simply licking at her love juice cover lips; now he wanted to taste her more deeply. While running his hands up and down the small human’s arched back the alien let his long and slimy tongue slip inside of her to taste her inner walls. He could feel her kegels clamp down on his tongue reflexively, but he had the dexterity to navigate his appendage despite this. 

Sydney was now panting heavily as Frix slid his long tongue in and out of her repeatedly. She reached down and grabbed his hair with one hand while she ran her fingers through her own golden strands with her other. He was too good at this, she thought as his nose continued to brush against her clit and send warm puff of air over her with each breath that he took. He was very good at breathing through his nose she noted. 

As Sydney continued to writhe and pull his hair Frix’s tongue felt a small cluster of nerves inside of her and he smiled as he started focusing his oral assault on the small area. In no time at all he felt the grip on his hair tighten and heard Sydney’s moans grow much heavier. Feeling pleased with himself he continued to thrust his tongue in her pussy faster and faster until he felt her legs rise up and wrap around the back of his head. Sydney screamed as her thighs tried to crush his skull and a jet of femcum shot from her loins, filling the alien’s mouth and covering his snout with the shiny, fragrant fluid. 

Sydney’s entire body shivered and the orbs above her head spun with maddening speed as she let out a string of curses that made Frix blush more than their current activity ever could have. 

After riding out her orgasm and nearly drowning her partner Sydney let herself relax as her legs released Frix from her orgasmic death grip. 

Frix rose from between Sydney’s legs coughing and sputtering. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath, and once he was breathing normally he looked down at Sydney who was likewise trying to regain her composure. Laying down on the floor next to her he propped his head up with his arm and teased, “So~ Was it good for you?”

Sydney’s yellow eyes shone brightly as she giggled and then pulled herself up to kiss him. She didn’t mind at first that his mouth was covered in her juices, but after a couple of seconds she pulled away and stuck out her tongue saying, “Okay… maybe that wasn’t the smartest idea.” Frix huffed in mock offense and replied, “Easy for you to say. You only got a taste while I nearly drown in the stuff.” He then smiled to let her know that he was joking. 

She chuckled and said, “Yeah… Heh. Sorry about that. I’ve never had that happen before…” 

Frix crossed his massive fur-covered arms and said, “You’ve never been with someone who aced every anatomy quiz they’ve ever been given either, I assume.” 

“Heh. I can’t say that I have.” Sydney replied. She then looked down Frix’s body and saw that he had gotten very excited by their recent events. Feeling like she should return the favor she sat up and asked him to do the same. She then grabbed up the bottle of cleansing gel that Frix had used to bathe her and started to squirt some on her hands. Frix saw this and smirked before saying, “I supposed it’s my turn now?” He let himself slide into the bathing pool and became fully submerged before bursting back up through the water. 

As Sydney watched the rivulets of water stream down his well toned body she unconsciously gripped the bottle tighter causing her hand to fill up much faster than she expected. Once she realized that the gel was overflowing in her hand she quickly dunked her hand in the water to wash some of it off. As she did so Frix finished washing his face and opened his eyes before laughing at her. He walked back to the edge and sat down in the water with his back against it. As he moved Sydney’s gaze remained transfixed on his massive erection which swayed with his every step. 

Sydney walked over to him and reached out to touch him. As she did the gel which coated her fingers spread across his fur, matting it down in some areas while the blue and grey strands danced through her appendages. As she scrubbed and raked his chest and shoulders her gaze never left the throbbing cock that was now rubbing against her thighs. She got down on her knees as she lowered her hands towards his abs. She could feel his erection pressing against her belly now as she applied the gel. In order to distract herself she commented on his lack of shedding as she rubbed his fur-covered muscles. 

Frix could tell that she was just stalling, but he was patient enough to give her the time she needed. “Yeah, shedding is only a problem for me when I go several days without a good wash. If I take a bath every day, though, it’s usually not to bad.” He thought for a moment and then added, “Actually I’m under orders to take a bath every day for this exact reason. We can’t have a ton of fur floating around on a spaceship after all. Gods only know what it would do to the equipment.”

“That makes sense…” Sydney mused, still trying to work up the courage to move her hands further south. 

Frix looked her in the eyes and said, “Sydney…”

She lifted her head and asked, “Yeah?”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

The pale-skinned human blushed and said, “It’s… it’s not that… I’m just… I mean… I don’t really know how to approach this problem…”

Frix chuckled and said, “It’s not a problem; it’s a penis.”

Sydney splashed water in his face. “I know that, jerk! But it’s not a human penis! It’s an alien penis! I mean, it does look humanoid and not like a dog’s dick which I’m thankful for, but it’s still way beyond my scope of experience!” 

Frix looked her over and could tell that her previous anxiety had returned. After thinking things over for a few seconds he said, “Then perhaps what you need is an experienced hand.” With that he took her hands in his and slowly moved them down to his crotch. “See? It’s not going to bite.” He said as he moved her hand in his and slid her fingers over his length. Once he was sure that she had a good feel of it he let her hands go. 

Sydney could feel the heat radiating off of Frix’s manhood despite it being underwater. As she rubbed his member she let her fingers dance along his shaft as she rubbed the head with her palm. Before long she got into a rhythm and was stroking him off with one hand while her other hand played with his fluffy ballsack. She chuckled to herself when she notice that the fur of his sack was blue and said, “Heh. Blue balls.” 

Frix cocked an eyebrow. “What was that?” 

Sydney didn’t realize that she said that out loud and quickly stammered before saying, “Um… Nevermind. Heh. It’s an Earth joke. Ehehe…” She then thought about all that he had done for her and since he was probably clean enough now she said, “Hey, um… I think I’m ready to return your favor from earlier…” Her face went scarlet again as Frix got her meaning and stood up. He asked her to give him a second and then went and rinsed the cleansing gel off of him in the waterfall that fed the pool. When he returned his hair was slicked back and he sat on the edge of the pool and spread his legs before saying, “Help yourself~”

Sydney felt like she was about to have a nosebleed. She’d seen furry porn back home, but she’d never been so into it that she’d ever buy a fursuit. She had however allowed herself a few fantasies where she was in this exact scenario. Looking at the inviting scene before her she said in her smallest voice possible, “Yes, please…” She then gently caressed the cock in front of her and gave it a tentative lick. It smelled like soap and didn’t have much of a taste, but the heat of the skin under her tongue was enough to get her turned on. As her orbs danced above her head her eyes lost focus as she slowly began to lick the shaft. 

Frix let out a sigh and relaxed a bit more as Sydney did her best to pleasure him. She tried taking his whole length in her mouth but found that that was going to be impossible for her. As she licked the tip and tasted his slightly salty precum an idea formed in her head. Calling one of her orbs to her hand she activated it and a long, purple energy tentacle shot forth from it. Seeing the glowing appendage for the first time Frix’s eyes went wide and he looked down at Sydney with genuine concern. 

“Um… Ms. Scoville… Just what exactly are you planning on doing with that?” 

Sydney looked from Frix to her lighthook and said, “Don’t worry, nothing penetrative. Just relax and leave everything to me.” With that she coiled her lighthook around the base of his cock and started pumping it up and down the length of his shaft. As she did so she continued to suck and lick his glans. Frix leaned his head back and let out a breath as the smooth tentacle writhed and constricted around his loins.

As Sydney bobbed her head up and down her lips brushed against the tentacle which was slowly massaging Frix’s shaft. She let her hand that held the lighthook orb rest on Frix’s hips as she used her free hand to start fondling his fluffy, blue ball sack. She loved how velvety the fur here was, and the weight of it excited her as she imagined what it would feel like to be filled with the spunk inside.

Just as Sydney was settling into a nice groove she felt Frix place his hand on her head. With her lips resting on the tip she looked up into the alien’s golden eyes and beneath his fur she could have sworn she saw him blushing.

The feeling of the tentacle and Sydney’s soft lips was too much for Frix. He was already excited from their earlier events and once Sydney started playing with his balls he could feel himself getting close. He put his hand on the top of her head, and when he had her attention he nervously smiled and said, “That feels… a little too good… And I don’t want to pop off early, so what do you say we go ahead get to the really good stuff?”

Sydney smirked and uncoiled her lighthook. Rubbing her hand up and down his shaft with fresh confidence she teased him saying, “Aw, what’s the matter? I thought the big hunky alien would have more stamina~”

Frix grabbed her hands and lifted her as he stood up. He then walked over to the edge of the pool and said, “Yeah, yeah.” Once there he pressed a hidden button and another inset compartment opened to reveal several stretchy rings that looked to Sydney like transparent rubber bands. “What are those?” she asked with genuine curiosity. Plucking one of the band from the compartment Frix said, “Prophylactics. I’m not as familiar with human ailments as a specialist would be, but I’m a firm believer in taking precautions.” As he rolled the band down his shaft like a condom Sydney noticed a faint shimmer spread across his girth. “These use the same hard light tech as Captain Cora and the others’ body suits while being more pliant with room to grow when… fluids… are secreted inside.” he said as he turned her around so her back was to him. “And by the way, I don’t remember you lasting very long earlier~” With that Sydney blushed brightly as Frix rubbed his erection between her ass cheeks. 

“Well? Are you ready?” he asked as he continued to hotdog her ass.

Sydney bit her bottom lips as she reached down and spread her labia apart. “Sure… It’s just… you’re kinda big… Go slow at first, okay?”

Frix put both hands on her hips as he pulled back. He slowly thrust his cock between Sydney’s thighs a few times, smearing her juices over his shaft before Sydney finally helped guide him inside. The big wolf-like alien grit his teeth at how tight the human in front of him was. He heard her moan loudly and whimper after only getting the tip inside. “Sydney?” he asked with concern, “Are you still good?” 

The orbs above Sydney’s head where casting several colors of light down on her naked body as she reached her arm up and grabbed Frix by the scruff of his neck. She had tears in her eyes as she said, “I-it’s been a while, but I’ll be okay. J-just need a second to adjust.” Under her breath she added, “holy fuck that’s bigger than it looks.”

The two stayed exactly as they were for several minutes, the only sounds coming from their heavy breathing and the bubbling waterfall. Frix had moved one of his hands and now had it placed flatly on Sydney’s belly in an attempt to keep the two of them together. The short minutes seemed agonizingly long as Sydney kept her grip on Frix’s mane. However, after a while she loosened her grip and looked over her shoulder sayign, “Okay… I think I’m good now…”

Frix nodded his confirmation and then slowly rolled his hips forward. Sydney sucked air through her teeth as she was slowly stretched and filled. Frix’s hand on her belly held her tight and kept her body from being pushed forward as his dick delved into the deepest parts of her. Soon he could feel a bulge in her belly as he came up just short of her cervix. He still had another inch or so that he could have tried to push into Sydney’s small frame, but being a medic he knew that most women who weren’t either succubi or other sex fiends didn’t get much joy from having the entrance to their womb hammered on like steak being tenderized. 

Sydney was breathing hard in front of him, but the blue and grey-furred alien thought he could also hear her laughing. He reached his other hand up from her hip and cupped her breast before kissing her neck and asking what was so funny. 

Sydney couldn’t help but giggle as she ran her hand over her belly as well. “The girls back home are never going to believe this.” she said with a giant grin on her face. She then looked back at him and said, “This feels amazing, but… I can already feel my legs shaking. We might need to change positions in a little while, but… for now… just hold me close and make me feel good~”

“Yes ma’am~” came the muscular alien’s reply. He then kissed her before pulling his hips back. The air of the bath felt cool against his shimmering cock as it slid from Sydney’s warm, wet pussy. He could feel her body shudder as her folds tried to drag him back inside. Once only the tip remained he slowly rolled his hips forward again, pressing himself back into her. He continued this motion while kissing her neck and back and playing with her breasts.

Frix’s hot breath on her body was sending waves of excitement through her that met in her brain along with the electrical pulses that were coming from her loins. She continued to hold onto his neck and wrist as she felt every movement that he made. She had never felt like this before, not with any of her toys and certainly not with the few guys that she had been with back on Earth. Frix knew just how deep to go and at just the right angle, too. Sydney could feel herself getting close as she started to moan again. However, true to her word, her legs started quivering and then suddenly failed in their natural duty.

Frix was quick to act and pulled Sydney’s body close to his. She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed. Carefully, he carried her to the edge of the pool and sat down with her. “You okay?” he asked as he let her relax with her back against his abs.

Through her breathing she managed to say, “Yeah… Just got a little weak in the knees… But, I um… I still didn’t finish…” She could feel him pulsing inside of her as her walls squeezed around him. “Could you turn me around? I want to look into your eyes when I do…” 

Frix nodded and then gently reposition Sydney’s smaller frame so that she was now sitting in his lap. “Sorry…” she said to him as she absent-mindedly stroked his cock. “But I think you’re going to have to do most of the work on this one…” Frix chuckled and said, “I don’t think that will be a problem.”

Sydney felt Frix’s hands cup her ass cheeks and lift her up. He then moved his hips so that the tip of his penis was at the entrance to her pussy before slowly lowering her, filling her once again. Sydney threw her arms around Frix’s neck and kissed him as he bottomed out inside of her. She moaned heavily as he continued raising and lowering her as if she were some sort of living sex toy. His fur rubbed against her breasts with each movement, tickling her nipples as it did so. As Frix picked up speed Sydney began pulling herself up his body as best she could, trying to match his movements with her own. She was starting to tear up now and her nose was beginning to run as a powerful orgasm threatened to overtake her. She could feel Frix’s cock throbbing inside of her and she knew that he was close as well. The two locked eyes as their tantric energies flowed together and then burst past their barriers. 

Sydney ran her fingers through Frix’s chest fur and grabbed two fistfuls as her pussy clenched around her partner’s cock. 

Frix leaned his head back and howled as a torrent of white fluid burst from his cock inside of Sydney. 

As Sydney’s femcum gushed out of her and flooded Frix’s lap his own cum continued to flow inside of her, only held back by the hard light condom that he had put on earlier. 

As the two rode out their orgasms together, Sydney’s wringing Frix’s of everything he had, they breathed heavily against one another. After a couple of agonizing minutes Frix finally laid back against the edge of the pool, allowing Sydney’s naked body to fall atop his own. They stayed like that for several minutes, basking in each other’s afterglow. 

It was Sydney that made the first move. With some effort she braced her arm on Frix’s muscular chest and lifted her head. Both of them were still breathing hard as she kissed him and asked, “So… Was it good for you this time?” 

Frix laughed and coughed as his exhausted lungs struggled to both breathe and laugh at the same time. With a smile on his face he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear before saying, “Yes, Ms. Scoville. That was most adequate.” She laughed and playfully called him a jerk before sitting up and straddling his hips. Frix lifted both arms over his head and marveled at how lustrous Sydney looked in her post-orgasmic glow. 

She could feel him still inside of her and as she moved to get off of him she felt the filled condom as it dragged at her insides. Once she had his cock out the condom left her body with a wet plop. She looked down and her eyes went wide as she saw that the hard light material was filled with a little over a measuring cup’s worth of translucent liquid. “Is… is that normal?” she asked, “The volume I mean…”

Frix smirked and said, “It is for my species~ It’s also one of the other reasons why I passed the interview process when getting hired on to this ship~” Sydney blushed as she imagined what kind of hiring process Cora might have put her crew through. 

As Sydney’s imagination ran wild Frix lifted himself up and then got to his feet. He took the condom off and tied a knot in it before discarding it and coming back to the bathing pool. When he turned around he saw Sydney shimmying back into her Rainbow Dash panties and raised an eyebrow at her. She caught his look and said, “I’m just… feeling a little self conscious now…” Frix shrugged his shoulders and followed her back into the water where the two bathed a bit more seriously before Frix started scrubbing Sydney’s back for the second time. 

(The story continues in Grrl Power #706)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please consider leaving a comment, and if you're feeling really generous you could always buy me a Ko-Fi to help me keep writing: Ko-fi.com/fidobarkin (^_^)
> 
> If you would like to commission me you can send me a message on twitter @fido_writes. My dm's are always open. (^_^)


End file.
